Lost and Found
by Only-A-Weird-Person
Summary: Jack Frost lived three hundred long years in loneliness. Without no one who believed in him and rejected by the other spirits. But what would happen, if one particular person finds him during that time. And changes everything with a simple action. FatherSon relationship between Jack and North.
1. Prologue

**First Note: Welcome to my story! This is the first attempt that I'm going to do with making a long story. If there is any grammatical error, then it's all my fault. All the reviews are appreciated and let me know what you think. But please be gentle. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of "Rise of the Guardians"**

* * *

 **Update 01/10/17: English is not my first language, beta-reading done by the astounding Salty Candy. If you can; go to support his/her stories. Due to the hard work of hours wasted to accomplish this fixed.**

* * *

Prologue.

The bright moon illuminated the midnight sky, accompanied by glittering stars above it. The clouds were almost non-existent, so the moonlight reflected majestically around the entire place. There were large layers of snow covering the ground and of the bark of trees. Trees of which were present in the forest that was to be found just at the side of the small village.

The said community was abundant in flora and fauna. The vegetation was present everywhere. It was hard to imagine that something so amazing would loom an unlikely danger. Majority of the animals that lived there were carnivores so it was common knowledge that the villagers had restricted the entry to the forest at night for the safety of their children and their own.

The little light that the moon had to offer caught the appearance of a tall stature among the trees. What seemed like a human figure walked through them to his unknown destination. Obvious features were observed just by looking at the person: white hair, striking blue eyes, and pale skin. The name of this young man was.. Jack Frost.

Jack Frost wasn't your typical rebellious teenager. In fact, he was neither rebellious nor a teenager. Although Jack appeared to be a kid around fourteen years old, he'd already been living for more than ten years with the same appearance, not able to experience growth at all. It had been like that ever since he had woken up and lived near the lake.

He was lost. He didn't have any family to return to nor a place to call home. Actually, he didn't know if he even had a family, the only thing he could remember was waking up in that lake and living there until this very day.

He was short of breath because of fatigue despite doing that routine every day; walking from the lake to the village, and back in an unending cycle. The fatigue wasn't completely physical at all. Lately, he felt so tired mentally.

At the start, he had lots of fun playing alone around the lake. Times passed and he slowly felt something was missing. A few years later, he soon found the resolve to seek the village for answers. Little did he know that it was a big mistake. He tried talking to the villagers and came to a horrific realization, he was invisible. He was left unseen and untouched by everyone and he didn't know why. He didn't understand why that only happened to him. Yet, he still tried. He tried a lot of things to confirm his existence, or inexistence rather, to no avail. To his grimace, he learned to accept the reality and gave up.

Deciding not to dwell on the negative, he now watches children play. He would always watch them have fun with a variety of games and then, at nighttime, follow them in their houses. He would watch them get tucked in their beds by their loving parents, kissing them goodnight before switching the lights off and leaving their room.

The last thing always generated a big pain in Jack's heart. Few tears formed in his eyes while he was getting closer to the only place that he can isolate from the world, a place where he could hide all his pain. He, too, wanted someone to greet him with a big smile every time when he got home, but of course, there was nobody. He made his way to the tree in which he always slept in and carefully climbed it. After he reached one of the highest branches, he settled as he could. Then, he looked up to the side. Looking at his only faithful friend, The Moon.

He felt serenity as he stared at the moon. He felt calm and relaxed for a few minutes until reality struck him again. He was alone. He lost all memory. He couldn't remember anything. Yet there was one thing he was well-familiar of: The feeling of emptiness.

He couldn't resist the tears. Within seconds, he began to moan uncontrollably. He embraced his legs tightly to hide his face. And with a broken voice, he whispered to himself, "I'm alone and I'll always be alone." He cried until he fell asleep; little did he know that fate was preparing something special just for him.


	2. Lost Boy

**Hello again! I don't know if this is good or not. I honestly don't know. But I'm trying my very best... And also I'm busy with the school and the exams, so please try to be patient with me. All the reviews are appreciated as always. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

 **Ps: This was inspired by a song that I've listened from a very long time: Lost Boy by Ruth B.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from "Rise of the Guardians"**

* * *

 **Update 01/10/17: Beta-reading has done by Salty Candy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Lost Bo** y

The sun was rising from the horizon, bringing a brand new day full of hope. Air currents were calm and quiet in the big blue sky. Partial clouds could be seen overhead. But the peace did not last for long. It was interrupted by an object on a massive scale. It wasn't a plane, but a sleigh that was going in high speed. Its movement through the sky created a trace of a surreal and repetitive pattern of stelae.

The sleigh was unlike any other. It was some sort of cross between a snowmobile and jet fighting. Its upholstery was in great measure. It was almost crimson red and it emphasizes a few designs on the sides, such as fine lines of golden color near the edges. At the front of the sleigh had been a team of flying reindeers, they were a few. They helped to maintain the balance and stability of the sleigh while it journeys to the sky.

Within the sleigh was only one passenger. Which was an immense man, so to speak? He was of large height, buff, and a little round. The man had bright blue eyes, thick black eyebrows, and a long white beard and mustache. He had some wrinkles around his face to point out the age marks that had been accumulated when this person was still a mortal. He carried around with his body a long red coat that reaches almost to the heel of his foot. The said clothing of which also had largely covered edges with black fur. Many centuries ago from when he'd become an immortal, he was given a specific name: Nicholas St. North, or better known to the children and children-at-heart as. Santa Claus.

Like any spirit, North had a major task which was very essential to the earthly world. He was assigned with one objective: to bring wonder to all children around the world, regardless of the attitude of each.

This was done through the millions of gifts that he gave every year, which were different from each other depending on what has been requested. The idea of creating new toys to surprise the children delighted him. He did not want to disappoint them after all.

Luckily to him, today was one of those days. His favorite time and day of the year: Christmas Eve.

Although his journey of delivering gifts around the globe already ended, he still felt blissful joy. Some countries already have celebrated Christmas yet he was still roaming the skies with his mighty sleigh. With a genuine smile, he glanced at the red sack that was in the back. It was open and empty. He felt satisfied. For a few hundred years of continuing this ritual, he never got tired of it. In fact, he always felt peace after delivering all the gifts. He loved every moment of it.

He took the reins tightly and shook it gently to his group of reindeers to increase his speed. He then felt the cool breeze touched his face lightly.

His destination was supposedly the North Pole but decided to divert his route and make a stop at one of the small villages. He saw the look of his exhausted reindeers but he didn't blame them. They all worked so hard bringing him and the gifts back and forth for a whole day.

A few moments later, he caught sight of a few houses. He thought he had good luck for the place was a forest, yet he was still not sure of landing in there. He suddenly heard a noise and all of the reindeers lost control. In an instant, he was free falling. North acted efficiently and pulled back his hands of the reins, that made its way around his wrists at that moment. He tried all that he could to slow down the speed and lessen the fall.

There was a collision followed by a loud bang. The sleigh began to slide down at the large ice sheets, hitting some rocks and trees in the process. After having gone through so many potholes, and retaining a blow on its side on one occasion, it finally stopped slipping around.

North ran a hand through his hair to take off some leaves, remembering that he was hit by a few branches there. He looked around trying to orient himself. He soon saw the damage in front of the sleigh. He was relieved it wasn't something that couldn't be repaired. He frowned when he didn't say some of his reindeer. It lasted a while before he found the missing ones a bit far on his back. They were scattered, eating grass.

He decided to get out of the sleigh to find the cause of the flaw landing. His boots sank into the snow as he walked a few steps down to the backside. There was a part of the wood that was broken. He bent down slightly and lowered his head to see the rupture further. He supported one of his hands on the edge of it to maintain balance. He narrowed his eyes. He caught sight of an unusual substance. For a moment, he thought he was hallucinating. Was he wrong? It was impossible. It couldn't be. What he saw was.. a trace of nightmares.

Before his other hand reached the black matter, he froze. He sensed movement behind him. He listened carefully. He knew it couldn't be one of his reindeers. He perfectly knew how they move. He took a deep breath. He slowly slid an arm on his side until his hand came up for the handle of one of his swords. He breathed for a few seconds before completely turning around to see the intruder.

At the same instant, he posed in a combat stance. He came face to face with the person who dared tried to sneak up on him. His face changed in puzzlement and he slowly put down his arm to drop the sword. He gestured in surrender because the 'attacker' was so much smaller than North. It was only a child.

North has noted that the child was literally a wreck. His hair was a mess, except for a fringe that fell down on his pale face. He had black bags under his crystalline eyes. North guessed it was from lack of sleep. He also looked very thin, almost emaciated, because of his loose clothes. His clothing consisted of a white V-neck undershirt with a brown vest and brown trousers, he also wore a brown poncho to cover himself from the cold outside. The many unstitched parts and frayed threads falling from his clothes showed how wasted they were.

With trembling arms, the boy pointed a wooden stick at him. North figured that the boy didn't know how to protect himself at all. He shuddered nonstop. His gaze remained the same from the moment he saw him, fear lingered in them.

The more-than-hundred years old man waited several seconds for the child to move. But nothing happened. He never saw a child frightened before, especially not by his presence. His lips moved, but North didn't hear nor understand his words.

"I will not hurt you," the man full with red clothing said with a voice full of concern. He forwarded slowly towards him. Still, with hands raised, he kept talking as he approached. "I promise." He added sincerely.

But the kid wasn't stupid. As soon as he inched closer to him, the wooden staff lifted higher and the look in his crystalline eyes was no longer filled with fear, it promised determination. North stopped. He recognized that look. He was about to attack.

"It's alright... it's going to be ok." The taller man said calmly and repeated it like a mantra, for the sake of the unknown person and for himself. Unfortunately for the swordsman, a change did not occur at all. The boy kept the same stance and the same look.

"I just.." He sighs and took a step closer to the skinny boy. "I just want to talk a little." He lowered his arms in front of him, still hesitating. "If it's okay." North gave him a small smile, but the boy didn't return it. Finally, he showed another reaction. He put down his head to gaze at his staff and nodded slightly.

North didn't want to pressure the child so he started with a simple question "What is your name, young man?" The truth that North was more than interested to know about the person in front of him.

The boy raised an eyebrow at the question. "My name?"

North nodded enthusiastically, happy to finally reaching the child. With a sudden realization, his eyes widened. Maybe the boy didn't have a name, his head turned around in his thoughts. He wouldn't be surprised if it was the case. Maybe that's why he didn't know him. Maybe that's why he didn't appear in the list. The boy didn't seem familiar among all the faces that were on the list of children _Santa Claus_ was supposed to have.

The boy bit his lower lip and showed a face of struggle. It was like he was internally fighting with himself. "My name ..." he whispered and slurred.

North put his hands on his hips, patiently waiting for his response. Did he even have a name? He wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. The Man in the moon had told him that sometimes he observed children who were abandoned by their families without any rational reason. They were called the lost children. But in all his years of bringing happiness in many different ways, he never thought of finding one lost boy. And now there he was that child that was in front of him, shy and innocent. At the same time, with broken hopes.

The atmosphere was becoming uncomfortable, North decided to break the silence that fell for too long, "I'm sorry for-"

"No!" The lost boy shouted and looked up at the huge man. He took deep breaths and steeled himself. "My name is Jack." He proclaimed, suddenly full of security, "Jack Frost." He spoke out the full name that the moon had given him, and for once in the whole course of his life, he remembered. It felt good.


	3. A chance of a lifetime

**Hello guys, sorry for the delay but in these days life got me very busy. And this was supposed to be posted a few days ago, but like I said before I'm so sorry. This chapter I have been writing it in my lunchtime in school. I think the next update is going to be in two weeks more, so please be patient with me. Enjoy the reading!**

 **PS: Thanks to all the persons who are favoriting/following this story and the ones who posted reviews are amazing. Reviews are really appreciated it (like always)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from "Rise of the Guardians"**

* * *

 **Update 01/10/17: This chapter was beta-read done by Salty Candy.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 ** _"No!" The lost boy shouted and looked up at the huge man. He took deep breaths and steeled himself. "My name is Jack." He proclaimed, suddenly full of security, "Jack Frost." He spoke out loud the full name that the moon had given him, and for once in the whole course of his life, he remembered. It felt good._**

* * *

Jack was afraid. He felt terror all throughout his body as he stood opposite to this strangely dressed giant man. Time seemed to have stopped as he reminisced on how exactly did he got himself on this situation.

This started when he heard a sound that carries great intensity in the distance. It was like a thing that crashed with something heavier. His cerulean eyes shot open. His body automatically followed through with a sudden jump. He instinctively put a hand on the staff. In one jump from the heights of the tree, he fell down quicker. Quicker than even _he_ would expect. He would've fallen on his face if not for his knees and hands cushioning his fall. So, he stayed on his crouched position, commanding more alertness from his senses. He wanted to know what exactly was happening.

He stayed like that for a few more minutes until he heard another sound that seemed suspicious; the hard rustling of branches. He assumed that it was because someone walked, treading near him. Curiosity told Jack to stand up from the snow and find the culprit. He started to walk in the direction where all the disturbing sound was coming from.

He was fast on his feet. The only thing that guided him through the dark was the lingering sound through the woods. He suddenly stopped on his tracks the moment some species of reindeer enter his line of sight. He looked at them confused yet shifted his eyes on a more amazing feat. A giant sled, sitting under a tree. He gaped at how different it was from the ones kids use to slide on mountains. Even with the obvious damage, it was still marvelous to look at. He was utterly impressed at the unusual sight. This didn't last too long though, for his blue orbs caught sight of an old man wearing weird clothes, observing the same thing that appealed his eyes, albeit more closely.

The man didn't saw him at first. He was hidden behind a tree trunk before the larger man turned around. Jack put both of his arms around his staff, keeping it close to his chest. He didn't know what to do.

He spent half a minute wavering whether to move and face the guy or to stay silent and leave. It was a fight or flight situation and it was his first one. He concluded that the old man could not see him since he was still preoccupied. He slowly peeked on one side of the tree to know where that man was now. Jack saw him reviewing something on the sleigh and decided that was the perfect time to go. But he was still hesitating. He took a few deep breaths and tightened his grip on his staff. He didn't move. He wasn't sure why he was so anxious about this suddenly. Maybe his subconscious was warning him. But he didn't listen to it; he didn't care because, at the same time, he was enthusiastic. Indeed, he was determined. He came out of the place where he was hiding. He walked oh so carefully as to not alert the man of his presence. He figured that the other person somehow heard him. Jack didn't have time to blink. In just a few seconds, the old man had swords in both his hands. He was terrified. Jack felt scared not because of the weapons the man had, but because _he_ could see _him_.

The feeling was overwhelming for Jack. No one had ever seen him before, except for well. animals. To his grimace, they usually try to eat or kill him. And now, there's this man who could _not_ only see him but was also talking to him. _Talking_ to _him_. He froze. The only person - creature, intelligent being, or the like - that had ever said something to him was the moon.

Jack felt that he was going to explode from happiness, tears formed in his eyes. Yet he pushed them away, it couldn't be possible. He felt like it was only just a dream or his mind was playing tricks with his head. So many years of loneliness filled him with doubts. The old man kept talking and Jack found himself unable to answer for a while. He decided to finally word his thoughts for the first question, followed by another silence.

Jack shivered uncomfortably but it wasn't because of the cold breeze.

"Are you cold?" His company asked worriedly.

Jack replied with a frown. He was used to be around that breeze. The breeze that was actually strong enough to kill many people, but not him. For some reason, he was able to withstand it without effort. And, now, for the first time in his life, someone actually asked him if he was cold. He could only shake his head at the unusual question. Jack Frost should never be cold.

"I'm fine," he muttered between teeth. After a few seconds, Jack looked into the eyes of the old man. "But... who are you?" he asked concerned.

A loud laugh filled the air with joy, Jack felt embarrassed because the old man kept laughing and he didn't even say a joke. He was, in fact, very serious.

The old man stopped and took breaths. "It's Santa Claus, but you can call me North." The man, now known as North, answered with a huge smile. But his gaze quickly changed to a serious one. It was so serious that the young snow-haired was intimidated, in spite himself. "Where are your parents or family? I can help you reach your home."

The tone in his voice was still the same. It was as if he knew that if he made it any more serious than it already was, Jack might run away. But that question made him doubt himself again. The word parents or anything related to family never made him feel good. In all those years, he never questioned where his true home was. But after thinking about it, he bit his lower lip. "You can't take me home" he mumbled out.

North looked at the younger form suspiciously. "Why?" he didn't want to force questions on the child but he wanted to help him. Jack only remained in silence for a few minutes with his gaze down.

Jack just realized that he lost grip on his staff. He suddenly felt defenseless in front of North. Jack only raised his head up to meet North's bright blue eyes. For a moment, he was amused. He thought he was imagining things. For a second, he thought he saw North's worried face mixed with other emotions.

"Why iz that?" North repeated his question, his Russian-accent more obvious than before. He had a feeling that the boy didn't have a family but he wanted to be sure before doing anything that he might regret. He needed to help the boy more than anything else. But Jack didn't want to talk, so North put both of his immense hands on Jack's shoulders. They were slimmer so his hands covered the whole area. "Jack, please." He begged and kept his gaze on the boy's face.

Jack didn't think that North was a bad man. On the contrary, in the few minutes that he had known him, he thought that North was someone with heart of gold. Though the huge man was the first person who was able to talk to him in all the time around he had been here, there was a possibility of trust in him. Jack knew that North wanted to help him. But he didn't even know how to express his feelings to other people because of the lack of communication over these years. The only person that had been listening to all his complaints was the man in the moon and he wasn't even sure if he was really paying attention or not. He shifted uncomfortably at the touch of North in his shoulders. It was weird. He never felt real contact before. Everyone just ignored him, passing through his body. They couldn't even see him. Just like, he was a ghost or something related to that.

Jack sighed and answered. "I don't know" he felt a lump in his throat, his mouth dry.

He saw North about to speak but he stopped him by raising his index finger and continued speaking, "Let me finish." Jack muttered and looked at him seriously. The older man just closed his mouth and nodded silently. "I don't remember where I am from or where I came from." He took deep breaths. "It sounds weird and I know it, but the only thing I know is my name." Jack walked a few steps away from North and started to walk from one corner to another as he talks. "I don't know if I have a family or if I ever had a family." He stopped his tracks for a moment to look at North that was looking at him with compassion, Jack rubbed his temples and closed his eyes with anger. "In my whole life, no one ever cared for me. The only place that is the closest to call home is here." Jack raised his arms higher on his sides. He then turned around to make emphasis, "And even here is not safe, it's like the world is making fun of me." He felt tears stinging his eyes but still, he gave a small laugh full of sarcasm and stood in front of North. "But you don't understand." Jack shook his head and lowered his head to see the white snow on the ground. "Nobody ever did." Jack put his arms at his sides and clenched his fists. "You see, North.." He dragged his words and he found his voice breaking, yet he was trying so hard to maintain his composure. "My life is full of..." He took a few breathes before he continued. "Pain." Jack put his right hand on his heart. "And I don't know any other feeling than pain." His voice finally cracked and Jack could feel one tear sliding down his face. Suddenly, a sob came out of his mouth and he couldn't stop it, he felt like he was falling apart. Finally, after all this time he could say the truth out loud and it felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

North was in silence, this boy was crying hard in front of him and for the first time in a while he was speechless. He didn't know what to say to calm him down.

For some reason, North was there standing, watching Jack cry for several minutes. All of a sudden, Jack was having a panic attack. At that moment, North reached out to him. He put him close and hugged him tightly. He felt pity for the pint-sized white-haired boy. He just wanted to hug him in his arms forever.

Jack gasped when he felt North's arms around him, at first he was going to divide the strong arms around him but then, Jack returned the hug. He snuggled back into the warm comfort with an urgent need to forget all those years of isolation.

They stayed like that for several minutes. North felt the boy finally having regular breathing, he was relaxed now. He couldn't let Jack be by himself again anymore. There was something special about this kid. He thought of an idea.


	4. To the North Pole

**Hello! I'm back again, it has been so long... I missed this so much. Sorry for the long wait, but don't worry the next chapter is going to be in the next week, so please be patient.**

 **To all the people that leave reviews; I want to thank them because inspires me to keep writing. And who favorited/followed this story you don't know how happy you make me. Also, I'm trying to do Jack an innocent youth if you haven't realized yet. So he doesn't know anything from the other spirits this far, since he not been too many time around with them, like in the movie.**

 **PS: All the grammatical errors are the only mine due to English is not my native language. So sorry if this is bad but I'm trying my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from "Rise of the Guardians"**

 **Let me know if you like it or hate it.**

* * *

 **Update 01/10/17: Beta-reader: Salty Candy.**

* * *

Sometimes Jack would have panic attacks all alone.

Those panic attacks started when he figured out that no one could really see him. In the beginning, he didn't know what was happening to him. He would cry then air would leave him, making him shake and take uncontrollably large heaps of breath that would often do no good. There were not as many as he has now. There used to be just twice a week and he could deal with it perfectly. Then, it began to be irregular. There wasn't a single day without having an attack. It was like living in a nightmare. He would calm down in seconds, taking deep breaths. He couldn't learn how to get used to them even after years of dealing with the situation. At first, he would ask the man from the moon for help, he wasn't even sure why he waited for an answer for there never was a time when one came. But now, it didn't matter anymore.

Something was happening and it was bad, he could feel it. It was the same sensation that he would always feel before he would break down to the floor, trying to calm himself down. He was crying hard uncontrollably and his breath was going faster and faster until he lost air, once again. He felt a lump in his throat and he tried to breathe slowly, but he couldn't. He was panicking more and he would admit that it was worse than the other times.

Everything was turning black when he felt a strong grip around him. In a few seconds, he was against something warm. He was at the height of North's chest and he knew it. Jack covered his face on the jacket. Breathing the smell of North in the process. It was sweet. He did not recognize that smell, but it relaxed him.

The big man with the red jacket was still holding the slim kid in his arms tightly. It made Jack looked so tiny. They took advantage of the mutual warmth they provided themselves. Though Jack was a winter spirit, he wasn't uncomfortable with the feeling of close contact that another person provides him. On the contrary, this made a solid new sense of feeling that he didn't know existed, for a person like him.

At the same time, he would have it with mixed feelings, where there were not too many positive ones. There were only sadness, despair, emptiness, and some more. But the one that was on top of it all was hate. Not hate for the others, but for himself. It lingered deep in his heart. He knew well that part of himself was caused by the man of the moon. Jack knew well that he had something to do with his existence. He knew why he was there. He knew why he wasn't seen by most people. He knew all that is unknown to Jack yet he wouldn't answer. He just put him out in this world without explanation. He just talked to him once, called his name, and then there was nothing. It was like he didn't even care about him. If anyone, even North, knew that he talks with the moon, they would probably think he was crazy, almost lunatic.

Jack had no notion of time because he was so focused on being in North's strong grip. He felt safe from all the things around them that could harm him. He could stay there all day long but then, his extremities were screaming for the heat that this was causing. Evidently, this was happening to him for being the spirit of winter.

"You can come with me."

All of sudden, Jack froze. He started to feel very uncomfortable and tried to move out from the tight hug. North didn't miss this and finally released him. He broke free too precipitous so he staggered back and almost fell down to the ground, but he held his ground.

"What?" Jack asked with a puzzled look.

"I think.." The odd man put one hand on his white beard and stared at him deeply as if he was analyzing the situation. "It's for the better that you stick with me. I can keep you safe." He finished his sentence. North's heart was rushing for the answer but he stayed with a little smile looking directly at Jack's eyes.

"I-I don't know," Jack whispered and looked to the other side, avoiding eye contact.

"I have all the things that can keep you alive. Do you eat well here on the outside?" North didn't think so. What he was seeing in front of his eyes was a pale kid with bad nutrition, he concluded at first glance that Jack didn't have food for a while. He was really worried about the kid.

Jack shook his head. "Sometimes." He kept his voice low, he was indeed ashamed. He started to play with the edges of his shirt.

North noticed and gave him a comprehensive smile. "Jack, look. I'm not calling you out, because it's not your fault." The large man barely sees the boy calm down. Jack thought that the horrible condition of the place where he was now was a punishment for his actions. He continued talking with as much as a serene voice he could produce. "If you come with me, I guarantee you a place pleasant enough to keep you asleep for a whole day. Just think about it for a moment. Please." North begged due to the kid acting like how he was at the beginning when he hid his emotions with an empty expression.

Jack was fighting with himself internally, again. Deep in his heart, he knew the right answer. He turned around and looked at the place where he came from, where he had lived all those years. It wasn't much but it was the only place that had to welcome him, it was like a real home.

"If you wish, I can show you where it is and if you like it, you can choose whether to stay or not," North added. He saw Jack looking around like he was thinking about leaving. The red-jacketed man felt enthusiastic about it. He knew the child was considering the offer.

Only seconds passed but North felt them like minutes. Then, Jack finally answered. "Alright, I'm going with you." He replied resigned. "But." Jack lifted one of his fingers and pointed it at North. "If I don't like it, you have to bring me back here, deal?"

North gave him the happiest smile he could muster and closed his eyes sincerely. "Deal," he said whilst lifting his arm and stretching it, he opened his hand in front of Jack.

The skinny male frowned. He still had his doubts but then he lifted his head and saw North smiling with a peaceful look, that gave him confidence. He put his hand, that looked tiny compared to North's, on the gentle man's hand and closed it. Unlike the winter spirit, North can close his fingers around Jack's counterpart. The both of them shook it with a strong handgrip.

The deal was made.

They separated their hands from each other and North clapped his. The sound was so loud that it was heard all around them. "Perfect." He chimed. He turned around and Jack watched him walk towards where he left his swords. He grabbed them and put them on his waist. Jack didn't notice he has a belt on his person before. The giant kept going forward until he was situated in front of the sleigh. He took the reins, dispersed the little bit of the snow left and climbed the sled to sit himself down.

Jack was still in the same place, his cerulean orbs following his actions like he was hypnotized by all the things North was doing. He was also still amazed by the sleigh and the reindeers considering, he never really saw something close to that before.

He was interrupted by someone clearing their throat, he stared to the place where it was coming from and looked at the same man he was talking to just a while ago.

North looked at him curiously. "What are you waiting for? Let's go, boy!" He exclaimed in an enthusiastic voice, waking the boy from his trance. With his right arm, he patted the space at his side appointing him to sit down there.

Jack picked up his wooden staff from the ground and his foot moved forward through the snow. He was about to sit down when his body suddenly stopped before his other leg even reached the sleigh. He looked back and glanced at the place. Everything flashes through his eyes. The memories were bitter but at the same time, that place was special for him. It was the only place he could run off to. It was.. home.

But now, a strange man was suddenly giving him a place to stay. He didn't think twice about it. He knew he had to move on to a better future. He lifted himself, with a little help from North grabbing him by the elbow, and he was finally sitting beside him.

He settled down by his side and looked at the driver. The tips of his lips rose up and for the first time in a while, made a huge smile. His teeth that were as white as snow flashed. "I'm ready." He said with new-found hope, making North only reply by nodding with his head.

Jack has nothing to lose, he was going to give it a shot.

His fingertips were paler than usual and the nails were almost encrusted on the edge of the sleigh, leaving a few marks of scratches where his hand tried hard to settle firmly. The reason for it? North's driving.

It was amazing and awful at the same time. The former due to how quickly they managed to get there, the latter because North tried to show off his skills to him, which Jack noted as a really terrible idea. At first, he agreed just to see how _Santa_ does his thing, but he regrets it on the instant he said it.

North started with a gentle spin on the air and then another, followed by five consecutive formidable ones. The worst part was that the enthusiastic driver thought this was a fun way to travel since he was laughing the whole time, enjoying the ride. As for Jack, he felt like the sled wasn't the only thing that was spinning, his not-so-big breakfast was ready to go out of him, heading north. In the end, he just closed his eyes until he felt it stop. He took a deep breath and finally opened them again.

The first thing he saw was a bunch of small little creatures wearing red pointy hats with small jingle bells at the tip of them making tingling sounds as they move. Covering their bodies all the way to their legs, clothed in all shades of red.

The walls, floor and mostly everything around him was covered in ice. At first, he was stunned. He had never seen that coming. He then looked at his side where North was supposed to be, but he wasn't there anymore. He frowned and started to look everywhere, searching for the old man.

"Jack, over here." An intense voice resounded on the place and Jack could have sworn that a few pieces of ice hanging around fell down. He looked at the direction where it came from and see North waving his hand. Jack jumped from the sleigh and gone towards him, he had to go on a zigzag just to avoid stepping on the small creatures.

"Great you made it, I thought you couldn't with all the elves on the way." North joked right after the snow-haired kid reached him.

Jack shook his head in amusement, a smirk traveled on his face. "Is it always like this here?" He said pointing at the elves that were running all around the place, carrying things on their arms like they were late for something.

North nodded and smiled at him in approval. "Most of the time. You'll get used to it." he patted Jack's back and guided him through the corridor. He looked around like the child that he was and he allowed to be at the moment. He was impressed at the place even though it was only a hallway covered with ice.

They stopped their tracks in front of a big pair of wooden doors. North left Jack's side and proceeded to move forward a few steps. He put both of his arms on the door and glanced behind him where the younger one was standing. "You're going to love this." He inserted before completely opening the giant door.

There revealed before an awestruck Jack was a gigantic magical place made of smooth wood. There were a lot of colorful decorations around the place; bright colors hang from the out-of-reach ceiling and perfectly made toys flew all over the place. There were also elves here too but they were distracted playing with the toys made for children. Along with the elves were more creatures, but Jack was so focused on the toys catching his attention that he didn't even saw the other creatures looking at him.

North crossed his arms grinning widely like a proud father. He felt his heart warmed a lot with Jack's expression, his appreciation of his work.

They stayed like that: Jack on the frame with both of his hands supporting him, holding his weight to not fall, while he was staring where the elves were working; and North keeping an eye on him. That lasted a few minutes until North put his hand on the kid's shoulder. Jack jumped a little backward but North's kept him in balance. He raised his head and looked at the tall form curiously.

"Why are they working so hard?" Jack asked him with a puzzled look on his face as North guided him around with his arm.

"Because they are trying to bring happiness to all the kids in the world." He replied with his gaze on the front, accompanied by seriousness.

"How do they do that?" Jack continued on with his questions. North opened his mouth to answer but he realized the kid still have another, so he closed it. "Is that even possible?" Before he made out another question, the white long-bearded male stopped him on his tracks. Jack didn't even realize that they were next to a table filled with toys.

North grabbed one of the tiny soldiers "Open your hand." Jack was about to talk but the older man answered first, "Trust me." And looked at him sincerely.

Jack ran a hand through his hair and thought about it first. After a few seconds, he put it down again and opened it in front of North. He watched as Santa started putting the tiny soldier on his hand.

He was at a lost for a few seconds. He then raised his head to stare directly at a pair of blue eyes "You bring happiness with toys?" Jack dragged his words perplexed.

"Exactly," he exclaimed, his Russian-accent echoing at the place like he was proud that Jack finally understood.

"But how you do it?" Jack was looking interested in the new information.

"I delivered them in one night," North said as if it were the simplest thing in the world and the blue-jacketed young man opened his eyes widely amazed. "With the help of the reindeers and the sleigh, of course," he affirmed.

"Oh." Jack let out a little gasp and the giant nodded as he achieved his goal. North put one hand on his long beard, his fingers passed through it downward with a serious look. "And that's one reason why they called it Christmas, the day that I deliver toys." Then, he started to move again without his company noticing. Jack just stood there looking at the toys on the table and how the elves were making a mess.

"North, wait!" Jack screamed and began to step forward quickly when the huge man suddenly disappeared. He handed him the tiny toy "You forgot this." And they continued walking.

"Did I?" North asked as if he was not surprised at all, bright blue eyes followed Jack's form. He smirked a bit when he met his gaze. "Keep it, we make hundreds of them." He winked at him and kept walking.

Jack stared down at the tiny toy on his hand and then back to North, trying to assimilate everything. They passed through a few tables while he was still engrossed by the object and that's when he started connecting the dots.

He had heard about Christmas before and saw kids carrying around toys to show off to others. Once or twice he would hear them thanked a man called 'Santa Claus' that lived in the North Pole for the gift. At that moment, everything made sense to him. He wanted to slap his own face for how stupid he had been. How couldn't have he realized earlier? He was standing at _the_ North Pole. This man even told him specifically that _he_ was _the_ Santa Claus. He blamed it all on his feelings of delight and fright at that time.

Jack was so distracted that he didn't catch sight of the massive thing in front of him. He hit something and fell to the ground with a thud. In a matter of seconds, North was on his knees trying to help the poor kid rise up again. "Jack, are you okay?"

He rested his elbows on the cold ground and rose his head to look at North. "I'm fine." He mumbled out and he saw North sigh relieved. Jack moved his head to see what hit him and what he saw freaked him out. It was large and standing on its feet. It was something he never saw before. Its whole body was covered with hair. The upper body was covered with brown except for its eyebrow and mustache - as what it would seem to be - that was as white as snow. It seemed to have ponytailed the hair it had on top of its head with a blue band. The rest of its body was in a dirty-white color minus its hands and feet which were pink. His instincts suddenly kicked in, making him crawl quickly backward to keep the distance between him and the creature.

North looked at both Jack and the Yeti. He immediately comprehended what was happening. He stood up and goes to the frightened boy and offered him a hand. Jack accepted cordially, bouncing to North's back the moment he got up. He rested his hand on the tall man, remaining on his arm and squeezing tight. He peeked his head a little on the same side, his hair and eyes in sight, to look at the equally weighted creature.

"Hello, Phil. It had been a long time since we have seen each other." North greeted the creature cheerfully.

Jack could see that the creature named "Phil" was indeed tall. He was taller than Jack or an average man, but he was at the same height as North. To Jack's eyes, it resembled some sort of animal.

The yeti answered with a growl and moved its hand to point at Jack's direction.

"We will talk about that later." North simply answered. Jack was utterly impressed at how he understood what the creature said. "This is Jack." He moved to one side but Jack was holding his arm so he was dragged in the same direction. North sighed and tried to push him. "And Jack, this is Phil."

The yeti let out a growl and a started talking in his own language. When he saw Jack, he waved his hand joyfully, greeting him as warmly as he could muster. That only made Jack hide again, to his grimace. He pushed his head to North's back.

North laughed a little bit uncomfortable. "So sorry, Phil." He continued and started to move forward into the hallway. "Jack is a shy kid, I hope you understand." It was an apology for Jack's behavior and Phil just nodded and moved forward like he was searching for something but he forgot where it was.

Jack looked behind them as North guided him to another room, he still couldn't believe that the creature could walk like a man. He just gulped and moved from North's back to one side of him. He knew he had prepared himself emotionally for everything that came, yet he was still surprised at most of the tour. He mustered a determined look and concluded one thing: this place.. was weird.


	5. Nightmares - Part 1

**Hey! So I promised to publish a chapter today but I hadn't the time to do it longer than this. I'm lazy, but I decided that this is going to be a two-part chapter. If you were expecting more, sorry. In the next part, I'm going to do it a little bit longer. And please don't forget to leave a review if you like it, or not. The reviews are always appreciated it for me.**

"Guest: Awesome chapter, I've always loved the father/son bond between these two. I gotta ask, will North ever go through the lengths to save Jack? I've always wanted a story where Jack gets into trouble and North saves him, but gets injured and Tooth helps him. North/Tooth are my favorite ship"

 **To the guest who did that question in the last chapter, maybe I will do that. You will see sooner or later. And also, I ship North and Tooth but I'm not sure yet to do it. Because this is going to be a family fic but if the others wanted too... I keep that in mind.**

 **PS: This is going to be a slow fic because sometimes I'm inspired and sometimes the ideas go away.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of "Rise of the Guardians"**

* * *

 **Update 01/10/17: Beta-reading done by Salty Candy.**

* * *

The rest of the day was spent touring the place. The two went through rooms with Jack darting questions in each one. There were those they just passed and avoided with the older male insisting with his gestures that they weren't at all important. Yet Jack took notice and his curiosity found its limits, he hid behind a door from one of them to get an actual answer as to why they were ignored.

North simply sighed good-naturedly before he started explaining. Naturally, there were places that the boy was forbidden to enter. It was all to keep him safe. He explained how those rooms were dangerous for Jack, such as the kitchen and the workshop.

The winter spirit felt like he was being treated like a little boy. Someone who could not be left alone, someone who could not avoid making chaos for a few seconds. As he moved forward, he could feel North's eyes on him. It was as if he was watching his every movement. He knew that it was to keep him safe and it made him somewhat.. happy.

Finally, North stopped Jack on his tracks with his bulky arm. He got a surprised expression from the young man in return and they turned in front of one of the many doors. Among those that they had passed, this did not appear any different. It was just as common and there was nothing to emphasize.

"Well, here we are," The large man said. He looked at Jack for a moment before he extended his arm to slowly push the half-open door.

Jack noticed that the piece was not as large as the others, neither was it lit. The large window caught his attention right away, it let the majestic rays of the moon enter the small room, illuminating it in the process. He turned his head on the sides of the wall to see a bed and a furniture - for a possible guest, maybe? - taking such little space. The room in totality had no design. It was the same color as the vast majority of the place; a wood color similar to oak.

North switched on the light of which Jack found blinding. The snow white haired teen put a hand in front of his face to cover a portion of the consuming light coming from the lamp above them. He somehow wondered how he missed that detail sticking just up on the ceiling. The light made some books and toys scattered on the floor obvious. It gave him the feeling that the room was used previously.

Jack began to drag his feet slowly, his mouth gaped at the things in the room, his eyes scanned every corner of the place carefully. He was attracted by everything his eyes could reach.

North interrupted the sightseeing kid from behind. "I know it's not much, but later we'll sort it out the way you like," his soft and comforting voice echoed on the small place.

He shook his head as an answer. "No-" Jack's voice cracked. The tearful emotion with it made him clear his throat to finish his sentence. "This is perfect." He turned around and gave him the most sincere smile he has ever made, his jaw was shaking and his eyes were bright with tears.

Jack ran towards North's direction and wrapped his arms around the man tightly. The long-bearded male returned the hug and heard the child sobbing while uttering shaky "Thank you's" countless times against his chest. North felt his heart warm up making him put a protective hand on Jack's head, holding him closer than he should.

The hours already passed and Jack was fast asleep in his new bed. North carried the poor child thereafter he fell asleep on his arms with all the crying.

Jack kept on shifting around the bed, his limbs scattered around, causing the sheets to unravel. The blankets made to protect him from the cold of the night had now fallen off the bed.

There was a lot of sweat covering his forehead and hair, which within a few seconds were frozen leaving a small trace of snow on his face. Jack kept moving from his place as if he was trying to run from something, an act of escape. Suddenly, his eyes flew open. He stared at the ceiling, focused a pair of cerulean eyes on it, his breathing irregular and agitated.

Jack tried to eliminate the horrible memories of his mind but he could not, they continued to torment him as they manifested _even_ in his dreams.


	6. Nightmares - Part 2

**A/N: Hello my beautiful readers, welcome to the new chapter. Well, the second part that I should have posted before... but well. Thanks for the lovely reviews. I like to know what you think of my story, so if you want to leave a comment it will make my day.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of "Rise of the Guardians"**

* * *

 **Update: 01/10/17: Beta-reader of this chapter is Salty Candy. Thanks for fixing it!**

* * *

He was running.

Jack didn't know how long he'd been in that same situation, how many times he'd been running to save himself. But there was something he was sure of: someone was chasing him. No, not someone.. _something_.

He looked at his back to see a silhouette of a creepy-looking creature, twice his size. The speed of this thing was unmatched even for someone as swift as himself. To make matters worse, his powers did not seem to work at the moment.

He tried to use his staff to protect himself. He swung and pointed it at the stalking villain just to see no sign of snow coming from it. He would repeat it hoping for a different result, to no avail. Eventually, he would give up and call the wind instead to take him. As he would expect, with a small hope of being wrong, it didn't work.

Similar floor, similar walls, similar surroundings, similar attacker. The road was repetitive and endless. The atrocious creature followed him on every turn, no matter how sharp he did so. His stalker, as creepy as it was, would sometimes be close enough to touch him. Its malicious breaths closing in on him making him run faster and ignore his own tired heaves. Every time he thought he would be at his limit he'd get a new motivation to get going, a reason to keep on running. It was fear. The fear of his chaser reaching him.

The road suddenly disappeared in front of Jack's eyes. Replacing it was a giant cliff appearing from out of nowhere. He tried to stop but the momentum kept him going. He let out a fortified scream he never knew he could make as he failed to apply the breaks.

He tried to reach for the rocky edge. He tried to grasp them with his fingers with all his strength, he touched the powdery surface from the foot of the cliff, making his pale fingers became more white.

He then turned back down to push himself up, switching his arms below him for assistance. But the strength wasn't enough to do it. He heard footsteps approaching with great speed. He knew what was coming next.

Jack looked down from the next edge, the cliff seemed to be endless too. He wasn't surprised to find out he couldn't see anything through the darkness. Should he jump to know what was hidden on the pits? Would he survive if he did? Those questions lingered in his mind as he realized he couldn't get back from where he came from. He had nowhere to run anymore.

Then, _that_ appeared to make the decision for him. Jack stopped holding on from the border of the cliff and felt gravity pull him into the depths. He kept falling into the unknown without knowing the end of it.

He finally saw it. He finally saw the floor where he'd land. The place where he would see _his_ own end. As he was closing in and thought he was going to crash, darkness surrounded him.

He surprisingly jumped from his wake. He was in the bedroom again.

He turned to see that he had thrown all the sheets to the floor. His line of sight traced towards the side of the window. Jack groaned in frustration as he realized that it was still dark. The sky was as grim as his nightmares. A few stars twinkled, it was the only source of lighting that existed.

Jack buried his head against the pillow and let out an angry scream. The sound muffled as he successfully contained it. He had not been able to sleep all night. After North left, nightmares and unsightly images flooded his mind. He couldn't help but wake up many times during the course of the night.

He closed his eyes in hopes of finally having his sleep.

He had locked himself in that room for two whole days. He didn't lose the notion of the time for he hadn't managed to sleep at all on the duration. He was completely exhausted. His red eyes and grayish eyelids stood as proof for all of these.

Jack didn't want to sleep but his eyes would always betray him. His eyelids would always try to close. Sometimes, he was forced to take intense measures. He would hit himself on his cheeks with the little strength he got just to stop the impending slumber. He was utterly terrified to fall asleep.

Jack would count the times he has heard North knocking on the door and peak in just to have a glimpse of him. Every time that happened, he would always wrap himself around his blankets to avoid the man. The teen spirit knew that the older male was worried as hell. He would visit every thirty minutes to see if he moved from the place. In return, Jack would always just lay there in fear. Not being able to even thank his caretaker for his troubles.

Today was one of the times Jack would have the same visitor.

He heard someone knock softly on the door. He quickly turned around towards the wall to avoid contact. He held the sheets with both hands until they were above the height of his snow-white hair.

He heard the soft voice of North call him. "Jack."

Soft steps came to follow. He was getting closer and closer to the other side. The bed creaked slightly when the weight of North was added on the side of Jack's back.

"Jack, I know that something is wrong," North stated comfortingly as he rested his hand on the back of the child. He tried to move him and get his attention but the boy didn't move, not even a little.

"Please, I want to help you." He begged with a bit of impatience. "Talk to me."

Jack didn't respond still. In fact, the silence was the only answer for North as he sighed audibly. "If you don't want to talk to me, it's fine." He said resigned before adding more.

"Take your time and when you're ready to talk about it, I will be waiting in my workshop." North gave him a few pats on the back before leaving. He closed the door behind him with great care.

The hours passed as North began to make his famous ice sculptures. Even though he was very focused on working, his mind was on Jack.

The boy didn't want to talk to him and it worried him to no end. North did not want to pressure the shattered kid. He knew that Jack had gone through a lot of things before he arrived. He already expected the kid to have self-esteem issues.

North was upset but he was sure of one thing: he was going to wait for him.

He hoped that one day Jack would trust him fully. He would leave the kid alone in his own thoughts just for a little while. He was certain that things weren't going to be that fast.

He was snapped out from his thought as someone suddenly cleared their throat. He didn't notice the presence until now.

It was Jack. The slender boy looked worse than when he found him from the forest all alone.

Guilt crawled up on North. "Jack." He breathed out as he went towards his direction. The boy was wrapped around one of the blankets. He couldn't help but put his hands on Jack's shoulders to make the kid feel safe.

"North." He dragged the words from all the tiredness before seriously looking into North's eyes.

"I need your help."


	7. Midnight Visits

**A/N: Yaaay it's December!, welcome again to my story (if you keep here hanging with me). I don't know if you noticed but I'm so excited because finally it's December and I have some free time!. Thanks for: the follows, favorites and reviews. Sorry for the delay, but this was written on my tablet when I wasn't too busy. Indeed this chapter is going to be posted through it, and not in my pc. Enjoy!**

 **PS: Did I mention that I will never own anything from Rise of the Guardians? Maybe a few times now.**

 **Please view and review. I like to read what you think about it :)**

* * *

 **Update 01/10/17: This chapter is not that cringy as before, thanks to the wonderful beta-reading done by Salty Candy.**

* * *

 _"North," he dragged the words from all the tiredness before seriously looking into North's eyes._

" _I need your help."_

Those few words were all it took to get North's full attention. He knew something was going on with the kid even before he was avoiding him in his new room.

He certainly decided to give Jack some space at first but now he knew how grave was his mistake back then.

"I can feel that something is really really wrong with me," Jack said, desperation clinging in his words. He held the blanket so tight around him as if he was trying to hide from something.

"And I don't-" he took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't know, if I can keep hiding this from you," Jack raised his head, his cerulean eyes looking directly at North's clear ocean-like ones.

North felt his heart rate go fast. He wasn't sure why but he suddenly thought that Jack wasn't going to stay any longer. And he feared it greatly. His mouth shuddered as the thought came. "What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is.." He bit his lower lip, his nerves taking his words from him. "I'm having these sorts of images running around my head."

"Are those bad memories from before I found you?" North inquired softly.

"I don't know," Jack turned his head, avoiding the old man's intense look.

Jack looked so tiny that North felt his heart wrench a bit. "Try to explain to me those images."

He didn't respond and unconsciously shackled his shoulders instead. North sighed and put both of his hands on Jack's shoulders, he lowered his gaze to level his in a comforting manner. "Look, Jack. I really want to help you."

"You do?" Jack's voice cracked so much that North wanted to hug the kid so bad, but he resisted.

"I do," North said steeling his gaze. He caught sight of Jack's own. He saw them emit a small shimmer. A small bright light that he understood too well. It was hope. "But I can't help you if you won't tell me everything."

"Okay," Jack muttered under his breath. "Those things I see in my dreams are not memories. Some places are familiar. But everything is so dark and scary, I can't see anything around me. And I-I'm scared. It's not really nice, it's like-"

"A nightmare," North finished his sentence with all the looks of seriousness in his person.

"Yes, but this is different.."

North heightened his voice. "Different in what respect?" He regretted doing so as he sees the boy shudder.

Jack sighed in exasperation. "I had nightmares before but they were nothing like this," he walked out from North's sight and sat down on the sofa close to the chimney. "They weren't repetitive. The ones I have now.." he stopped and frowned. "They're always the same and it just never ends." He settled down, lavishing in the comfort that the blanket gave him. "The worst part.. it gets worse every time," he yawned as he concluded his narration.

North quickly went to his side and put a hand on his chest. He started to lay the teen down. "You need some sleep."

Jack rejected the touch. He tried to lift himself up but North kept his hand there, "I don't need it. I'm completely fine." He gave the man who was so gentle with him a tired smile. He realized his plan failed when he yawned again, loudly this time. His hand instinctively covered his mouth as his eyes close in reaction.

"Jack, I know that you're afraid of sleep. But trust me. I'll keep an eye on you," North said with a supportive grin sporting his face.

Jack hesitated for a second but he wanted to believe in North so bad. He had done nothing but help him after all. And so, he gave it a chance, "You're right, maybe a small nap will help me a bit."

He was about to lay down when he saw North grabbing a pillow from the other side. He was surprised to see him put it under his head. The older male also grabbed the blanket around Jack and pulled it up to cover him better. His protective ways helped in making the snow spirit feel safe.

The sight of North's departing form made Jack feel anxious. As if knowing this, North looked back from his shoulder, "I'm just going to sit there." He went straight to where he was pointing at a big chair behind his wooden desk.

Jack felt himself relaxing at North's protective sight. He squirmed in a comfortable position. His eyes finally closed as fatigue slowly seeped in.

Jack woke up screaming a lot of times during the progression of the afternoon. And in all those times North was there by his side, calming him and comforting him to the best of his abilities.

They would always manage. North would always go through to him. Jack would always recover and go back to his peaceful slumber moments after. He thought that this might actually work. That the boy might actually be reached that sense of peace he was hoping for. Unfortunately for them, right now was that one special occasion where things could get out of hand even for someone like North.

He smiled at the sight of Jack lying down so serene and quiet. It's the figure he wanted to always see the child as. He wanted to keep the kid safe forever. He pursed his lips as he remembered bitterly how the last one went.

He was shaken out of his thoughts as he saw the kid moving around the sofa. He heard him breathing fast as he mumbled incoherent things. North didn't think twice to go to Jack's side. He put one hand on Jack's shoulder and moved him slightly. Unlike the other instants, it didn't work. He frowned to his grimace. "Jack," he mumbled out, but there was nothing.

Jack moved more violently in the same place as he was running from something. He suddenly pushed North like he was the one chasing him on his dreams.

North's body moved away instinctively. Thankfully, the push wasn't strong enough to make him fall. His gaze then fell on a bruise in Jack's arm. Shock filled his features as he realized that it wasn't there before.

Instead of backing out, determination surfaced within him. He held both the boy's arms and shook him. "Jack, come on kiddo!" He screamed as fear crept in.

Jack still didn't react. On the contrary, he was almost breathless. He just kept on trembling profusely. North put his arms around him to let him know that he was there for him.

He was so focused on helping Jack fight his nightmare that he didn't even notice Phil coming in. The yeti tried to talk to him with the language only he would understand.

North felt his eyes filling up with tears, he didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't even know that it was _this_ bad. All of a sudden, something clicked in his mind. He knew a person that could fix this mess.

"Phil!" His voice cracked up as he cleared out his throat. "Call him! We need _him_!"

North listened as Phil complained. Doubting his decision greatly, "I don't care if he's busy. It's an emergency!" But the creature just responded by crossing his arms, irritating North.

Phil finally realized his mistake as North screamed his next word.

"Now!"

A few hours already passed but North hasn't left Jack's side.

He now stared at the child's still form, disheveled at everything that occurred before him. He couldn't help but look at his bruise from time to time, hoping it didn't emerge the way he thought it did.

Was it really caused by the nightmare? It was impossible, was it? His doubts poured in. There was a clear fresh proof that it was possible.

He heard something behind him yet didn't bother to turn around. He was positive that he and Jack were safe there for the only ones that could pass in were his fellow guardians.

"Sandman," he spoke without moving from his spot. "I thought you wouldn't come."

The short and squat individual made of golden sand chided to cross the distance between them as a glitter of sand fell from his side. He stopped on his tracks when he saw another person in the room with them. He glanced between North and the pale boy. Sand images then began to float above his head fast as he gestured panicking.

"Old friend, slow down a bit," North mumbled out.

The little man started to make an image of the boy with question marks around him. More question marks pointing to North followed.

The larger male interpreted all of it as the dream spirit asking if they were related. Asking if the boy was North's biological son or something like that. Sandy asked a lot more excitedly. He kept making the figures and drawing conclusions by himself without letting North answer any before he was making another image.

The Guardian opened his mouth to answer but halted when he saw Jack starting to shake nonstop. North felt his heart break a little.

He then looked at his last hope, the baffled Sandy. They locked gazes and Sandy found himself dazzled by the emotions that he saw in North's own. It was intimidating but soft in its own way. It wasn't every day that he found the man at the state of almost begging. This kid might have been more important to him than he originally thought.

Sandy only nodded and offered a thumbs up at the other guardian's direction. He rolled up his imaginary sleeves to get ready in his own way. The mute guardian put both of his hands over Jack's head and released a line of sand.

Jack kept trembling. He struggled to move. It was similar to an act of escape, hinting that he still hadn't gotten out of his nightmare. A couple of seconds more and he completely stopped. It was over.

North looked at the now steady form, still unsure what all of these entailed. "The nightmares," he whispered. His own words lingered in his mind a bit before his eyes shot open in realization. "Do you think it was.. Pitch?" He couldn't help but let out a growl.

Sandy started to form a lot of signs as if saying there was a possibility. He frowned when North lifted the arm of the boy as he showed it to him. He knew so well that North wouldn't hurt any child, he was _the_ Santa Claus after all. He was sure it came from something else.

He asked him more with the sand floating above his head. He connected with the gaze North was giving him and concluded a single theory: the bruise was made by the nightmares.

He first thought it was impossible. Pitch was certainly not able to do such things in nightmares. But the fact that he was missing since they defeated him contradicted his own claims. He might have spent all those times getting stronger, it was the only logical explanation.

He made North know his assumptions through his ever-capable sand. He watched North's face turn in pain. He immediately assumed that it was because of the kid laying there. Guilt traced Sandy's chest.

He reassured his old friend by making an image of the boy safe in North's arms like nothing was going to happen to them. He also informed him that if he was to see anything strange, he would let North know.

North sighed in relief and gave a final grateful look at Sandy, who only smiled gingerly on the scene in front of him. Words were not needed and Sandy could only walk away good-heartedly. He knew that North was thankful and he believed that the kid was going to be alright.

Determination filled him as he decided to do some research on the subject. In a second, he disappeared into the room.

 _In Jack's dream._

 _His heart beat so fast he thought it was going to come out from his chest. He could feel the darkness reaching him and he was scared despite himself. There was no light anywhere he looked. He was only supported by the stonewall that appeared in a blink of an eye. His only way out was blocked just in time the black figure caught his tail, cornering him._

 _He had nowhere to go._

 _He was in big trouble. He opened his mouth to scream for help. Asking for anybody to come to rescue him. Asking for North or anybody at all. But no help came._

 _The great cloud of darkness fell from above. He protected his head with both arms and waited for what's to come. But it never did. Nothing fell. He was saved.. or so he thought._

 _A big shadow suddenly approached his direction and Jack felt it. The shaking anxiety and fear coursing through his spine._

 _"Tsk, tsk so naive.."_

 _Through the mist, Jack was able to see a man. He had a long black robe that swayed as he walked. His silver-golden yellow eyes resembling an eclipse stood out and brought even more terror to his being. He had dull pale-gray skin and glossy slick black hair owning sharp spikes from the back. Shadows ran down his arms, obscuring his body completely._

 _"Who are you? Why are you chasing me?!" Jack screamed out as he helplessly tries to mask his fear._

 _The man just plastered a creepy smile across his pale face. "That hardly matters. What you should be concerned with is what I'm planning to do with you," he said as he lifted a hand and twirled a dark sand._

 _"You can't hurt me nor kill me. This is my dream," he said with a thickness of confidence in his voice. Before he could even process the situation, the man was already a few feets away. Jack watched him raise his hand and waited for what he was going to do to no avail. Instead of a hit, he felt fingers around his throat._

 _"Are you sure?" Silver-golden yellow eyes stared menacingly at him. He grinned maliciously, enjoying the sight of a kid trying to unfasten his grip. "I have to eliminate you." He tightened his fingers around Jack's neck, making the child cough for air in return. "You have changed the natural order of things, you were not supposed to be with him!" The man's raging tone didn't betray his expression, "I could end your miserable life right now."_

 _Jack was running out of air, his vision deteriorating. He tried to get the man's hands off and hoped that somehow, in some way, he could get through this. As he neared his dying breath, he realized how he could no longer do this on his own. He needed help. He needed North._

 _Just when he thought all hope was lost, a ray of light came. It hit his attacker, making him let Jack go. He fell to the floor and cough as he desperately took in all the air he lost. He held his neck as pain still surrounded his throat._

 _From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the seething man rising up and coming fast again at his direction. He closed his eyes in anticipation. And once again, there was nothing._

 _He opened his eyes, confused at what he saw. There was a barrier around him, protecting him. He heard a whiplash at the sides as two golden rope-like objects attacked the black-suited man. It became clear to him._

 _Finally, he was saved._

 _Jack couldn't help but smile and feel hopeful again. Everything around him started to brighten up. It was so bright he had to cover his eyes from the blinding light._

 _The golden whip restrained the man and he started to disappear. Realizing what was to happen to him, he screamed out his parting words, "You can't hide from me." He laughed hysterically, bringing not only discomfort but a shiver to Jack. "Sooner or later.." he now smiled undeterred even though half of him was already gone. "I will find you again and when that happens..." the man didn't get to finish his sentence. Letting off a last gruesome laughter._

 _And once again, everything went black._

Jack rose up quickly and saw North. Without a second's doubt, he moved closer to him and tried a hug. It was still uncomfortable and awkward in his opinion yet he still buried his face on the older man's chest.

He felt a hug back, relaxing him with a comforting embrace. It wasn't too awkward after all. On the contrary, he actually liked it. It wasn't how he has always imagined it but this definitely worked for him.

Pulled in his warmth, he spoke softly in the boy's ear "It's over. Everything is going to be fine from now on," North mumbled with a spark of hope lighting in his voice.

He got himself to believe on the last statement and hugged North even tighter. The gray-skinned man's voice still rung in his ears, _"I will find you.."_ And it followed a horrible laugh.

Jack should be scared but he wasn't. With North by his side, he knew he could get through whatever was coming. _They_ could get through it.. together.


	8. Bonding Time

**A/N: I wish you Merry Christmas, dear readers! As my gift to you here, it is a new chapter. Yeah, it's been a while, let's say I forgot about FF, but the holiday spirit came to me and boom new chap.**

 **PS: I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents… I just want some reviews- cough also food cough. Thank you to everyone who is still reading this.**

* * *

 **Update 01/10/17: Finally I found a great person who beta read this chapter: Thanks to Salty Candy.**

* * *

The next few days went by like summer breeze for Jack. Ever since Sandman helped them out, the nightmares disappeared without a trace and so was his panic attacks.

Time passed quickly and with all his worries tuning down, Jack found himself looking around the workshop for things to spend his time with. Since everyone in the place was so busy working, the toys acted as something to appease his boredom. He would watch the workers make them and then play with the spare ones alone, trying not to bother anyone in the process. But alas! Jack couldn't resist his mischievous nature and turned to mess with some of his new found friends.

He grew to enjoy annoying the life out of the helpers, especially dear ol' Phil. At first, he avoided the yeti in the halls. Turning in a corner or stepping back whenever he saw the creature. But now it was different. The fear faded and a bond was formed.

Since North spent all his time inside the room where he works - at ease that the boy's safe for now -, Jack would spend _his_ with Phil.

The Yeti was angry a lot of times, making chase and speaking incoherent words to the boy, but it was for a sensible reason. Jack, apparently, had made it his routine to break toys - both accidental and otherwise - and slow down the progress for Christmas. Most often than not, he would cause Phil to be pushed on the brink of losing his sanity.

The totality of the days transpired with everyone shouting at the winter spirit, scolding him for his shenanigans. But despite it all, no one was truly angry with Jack. It would have seemed so on the outside but on the inside, they felt happiness and warmth to see the teen laugh. Joy filled the rooms and everything looked so bright and prosperous, something that hasn't occurred for a long while.

Kids were never around them ever since they could remember but the elves and yetis could tell: the thing that the place was missing all along.. was a happy Jack.

One afternoon, Jack made his way into the workshop, running with a miniature airplane on his hand. He was so entertained that he crashed into a big pile of hair, or more specifically, a Yeti. The collision caused a lot of decorations to drop on the floor and break.

Jack shut his eyes as he quivered at the sound of falling and shattering objects. The moment he opened a pair of cerulean orbs again, a crossed armed and exasperated yeti stood in front of him. Jack immediately backed away and turned to run but the yeti was faster and stronger: showcased by how easily he grabbed Jack by his shoulders and raised him up.

"Hey, let me go!" Shouted Jack as he tried to free himself from the grip to no avail. The yeti soon moved and the snow-haired teen wondered where he was being taken. They ventured the hallways and passed a lot of rooms until they finally stopped in front of one that Jack recognized the most.

The yeti opened the door without hesitation and Jack couldn't help but gulp nervously at his impending doom.

The two entered North's room. Jack felt his stomach turn as he didn't miss the serious look the bearded man gave them when they interrupted him in the middle of making a ramp-looking ice figure in his desk.

Jack watched closely as North listened attentively at the mountain loads of complaints about him.

North put down his glasses and rubbed his temple before he sighed audibly, "I'm going to talk to him, calm down."

Jack felt himself getting released. The yeti let him fall but he kept his balance. He turned to the creature only to see it retreat and close the door behind him.

"Jack, take a sit," North offered as he stood and took two cups of milk. Jack obeyed and took the chair. He then played with his hands, trying to focus on something else. Jack raised his gaze as he heard the cup established on the table.

Curiosity lingered Jack as he watched North close his eyes and take a delighted sip of the content of one of the cups. Only seconds passed but it felt like minutes to Jack, his patience shrinking even more.

He finally decided to speak, his voice came lower than he expected, mimicking that of a little kid in trouble. "Are you going to punish me?" He said looking down, disappointed with himself.

North's eyes shot wide at the indication. "What? No!" He unmindfully screamed. He was suddenly terrified of thinking that that was what's bothering the boy the whole time. "What made you think that?" He asked hurtfully. Would Jack really think that he could hit him? Did he really think he would punish him for something like that?

"That's the right thing to do," the boy answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not necessarily," North said, trying to mask the pain he felt on hearing the kid's answer. He tried to read Jack's expression but all that came out from it was a confused look. "Talking about what's bothering you would be better," he added.

' _What_ is _bothering me?_ ' Jack thought to himself. He looked back to the recent happenings and pondered greatly, _'Maybe North was right.'_ An old and almost forgotten feeling rose up from his chest. It was irritating and consuming him at a fast pace. A feeling he knew he shouldn't have but couldn't stop.

Now that North was getting busy working, Jack was feeling lonely again. He knew deep inside that the real reason he was causing trouble was to get North's attention. He wanted to spend more time with him. Yet he also knew more than anyone that that's the one thing he couldn't tell North. Everything the man was doing was for a good cause and he couldn't just ask him to drop all of it just to play with him. North already did so much for him: he gave him a place to sleep, clothes to wear, and food to eat so asking more would be selfish of him. And of course, North shouldn't waste his time with someone like _him_.

Jack bit his lip then said, "Nothing," between his teeth. North raised an eyebrow, making Jack feel like he was being interrogated. "It's stupid," he added as he let out an uncomfortable laugh.

North frowned at the action. He knew well that the boy was hiding something from him.

"Just bored," Jack concluded.

"The elves are shouldering a lot of work. Maybe you could help them?" North informed.

Jack rolled his eyes. _'Like I've never done that before,'_ he thought with a hint of sarcasm.

North knew that Jack was creating walls to protect himself again. He's keeping his thoughts and emotions with himself, preserving them for a reason unknown to the white-bearded man. What was known for him, however, was that the boy was very insecure. He glanced at Jack again and saw him tensed up. He surmised that it was better to discuss the matter later. For now, he smiled at Jack and asked, "Have you ever tried milk and cookies?"

"No. Maybe?" He said doubting his own answer. "Not that I remember," he said still unsure.

North took another sip and answered, "So… what are you waiting for?" He smirked, pointing at Jack's cup that he had not even touched.

Jack gazed at the white liquid, slightly afraid. He moved his sight to look at North who only nodded his head as if saying it was safe. He drank a large amount of it as fast as he could. He put a cookie in his mouth next, savoring the sweet explosion of flavors. The addictive taste left his senses, making him take seconds and thirds and even more so.

"I think this is my favorite thing now," Jack said with a content smile.

"Good because it's mine, too!" North exclaimed as he and Jack shared a smirk.

They made use of the rest of the day eating cookies and drinking milk as they talked and laughed without interruption.

Needless to say, Jack was at ease once again.


	9. Chapter 7

**Hello! I know it's been months since the last update, however, the writer's block hits me hard and I feel really bad if someone was waiting for a new chapter. I know this is not long enough like the other chapters, but this is what it came in the last minute... (Today). I will try to post the next chapter in five or six days more.**

 **All grammatical errors are mine and only mine.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has followed/favorited this story it means a lot to me. Don't forget to leave a review. It doesn't matter if it is a smiley face, critical opinions or "your writing is not that bad"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any character of Rise of the guardians.**

* * *

The Yetis were overreacting or losing a nerve

Jack realized it when he saw them running around from the other side of the room. Like if they were losing their minds though Jack was only sitting with a bowl full of cookies and a grin marked on his face while the scene unfolds in front of his eyes.

Among the entire crowd that it was generating all the commotion, arose from within the hairy yeti that, for the moment the so called his friend.

Phil's behavior was unlikely to be mad for something, but there is a first time for everything. He looked frustrated, growling and Phil's mouth was constantly moving, so Jack deduced that he was muttering unspeakable things. Though Jack couldn't even hear anything.

He keeps eating the cookies one by one, until Phil made his way to Jack's direction.

Jack grins widely as he rises up his hand to fived when he was in front of him, but Phil only answers back shaking his head in disagreement. Without a delay, Jack feels deterioration in his state of humor for bad. The head of jack is full of memories looking for if it has done some physical damage to Phil, some falls had in between by their pranks day by day. But you never know if that hurt Phil's feelings.

"Phil" Jack breathed out and grabbing his hairy arm, with a confused look reflected on his face "Did I have done something that bothered you?" He meant it; he didn't want to ruin his friendship with the yeti.

 _In the end, Phil was his first and only friend that he could remember._

"If it was because of yesterday's joke that I did with the rope and because of my fault made you break the ice figures of North. I'll tell you for the fourth time, I did not know that you were busy"

But as soon as he said that Phil said in his language "it's not me, is North. Of which you have to be worried about" the yeti crossed his arms

Phil last sentence made Jack heart stop a second and without saying a word, he runs towards North usually was. For a moment Jack thought his heart was going to get out of his chest as he passed the other rooms in the hallway.

"Noth-!" Jack screams as he slammed the door wide open.

North was sitting in his desk with a lot of sketches around the top of the table. North was wearing his round glasses and almost fell off, when was startled by Jack's cry and put his hand on his chest "Kid, you almost give me a heart attack" told him

"Sorry" Jack mutters and scratches his hair in the back of his head, he only do that when he was nervous "So, Phil told me that you are having some troubles"

"Yes, the North Pole it is thawing" North huffed out and Jack looked disconcerted

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" he let out trying not to laugh when Jack saw North's face "That's impossible"

"Since the winter spirit disappeared there is no longer a natural balance between the season's spirits, they are trying to do his best while he is gone. But they cannot keep it neutral anymore" he takes out his glasses and sighs "We are ran out of ice and that affects the prototypes of the toys based on the sculpture"

North's statement made Jack feels guilty for being so irresponsible of whom he really was. He should be outside and making snow around the world. He felt so safe and sceptic of how someone really cares about him.

Jack without realizing, it had been almost a month since he was found by North.

"But that shouldn't matter to you, don't worry we are going to find another solution to fix this" North said while smiling but, Jack knows North.

His smile was fake, he was lying to him.

* * *

 **A/N: So Jack is screwing things up and maybe he would do something about it, also North doesn't know that he is immortal and the solution is right in front of his eyes.**

 **I know this fic looks like one shots but it's called character development so deal with it :)**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello my beautiful readers, my promises seems empty words without meaning. But it's been such a long time and realized that I left the chapter in the doc manager. And after that, my computer broke. So in my birthday a few days ago asked for a new one, as you might suppose my wishes came true. Here I am now with a new fresh chapter. I hope I didn't let anyone down.**

 **Please enjoy! and if you liked or not, let me know, leaving a review. Thanks to all of you who had been supporting this story, by placing it on your favorite/follows and to the people who takes their times to write a review for me: Thank you very much from the bottom of my heart. It really helps me to keep writing.**

 **Disclaimer: See the first chapter, any OC that might appear is mine.**

* * *

Jack was looking at the ceiling, thinking about the decisions that he has made. He was laying on the bed; North came to see Jack a few hours ago to put him into bed and tucked him in. Every night North would come to say goodnight. Maybe everything was fate. This looked like the perfect time to go out; it was past midnight so nobody would be up. Perhaps some yetis were still around the place.

He rubbed his eyes for the exhaustion and looked outside with determination in his eyes. Jack put himself back on his feet and inspected under the bed searching for his staff. It was closer to the wall on the other side of the bed. "This is the only way to do it" He sighed and almost forgot that he threw it there. Back when North had asked why he was carrying the staff around everywhere he goes.

Jack stretched out his arm to grab it and when he got it, he made his way out of the bedroom not, without first taking his old brown vest. He closed the door behind him slowly. Jack walked absently out of the bedroom as he managed to go step by step cautious praying to himself it would not make a sound with every step he took. He stopped in the hallway when he reached in front of the principal door and carefully twist the knob of it.

He went outside without realizing the pair of eyes that look at him from afar.

* * *

Once he went outside, Jack found himself shaking slightly as he shrugged due to the warm breeze that caressed his face. Like summer breeze " _Strange"_ he thought. The moon is his only companion in this trip, with the light this offered to make his path brighter. His eyes went wide open as the realization of how bad he let this continue out of his hands. He got down on his knees to grab a bit of snow in his hand, he saw in what it seems an hour. However, it was a few seconds, the ice meltdown out of his hands. His eyes darkened and cleaned his hands with his vest.

Jack tightened his grip on the staff as he started to run far away from North's workshop to use his power as a solution to the problem. After running until his limbs began to burn from exhaustion, he rested his hands on his knees as he took deep breaths to calm down his heart pounding in his chest. Jack looked up with narrowed eyes searching for anything suspicious or dangerous. When he makes sure of it, Jack put both hands on his staff and place it in front of him. And he closed his eyes focusing his power through his mind to his hands. Jack waited and waited for a long time, but nothing happened "Come on, come on. Please work" he whispered and repeated. Later many times, Jack turned around and threw his staff away from him all his strength.

"Well, it didn't work as you expected. Pity isn't it?" Someone said from behind in a sarcastic tone.

Jack glance at the place where the voice comes from. He was stunned by where he was standing seeing someone who didn't expect. A boy who looked older than him in appearance. The complexion of the boy was tanned, his hair was put up matching the form of the flames. His hair was red in one side, and in the other was blonde and bright as the sun. The boy was wearing an orange robe with a hood trying to hide his face.

"Helios" Jack growls the name just as it was forbidden by the whole world "What are you doing here? I told you, and to the others to go away and leave me alone"

"That's not the way you should talk to your big brother" Helios closed his eyes and moved his index finger in disapproval "You know, lately I've been having fun like you have. You know, working is boring sometimes. It is better to bring everything to a total chaos" a grin on Helio's face started to appear as he moved closer to Jack.

"You..."Jack's mouth and eyes open wide as the realization hit him "You're the one who's been doing all this" he clenched his hand stronger that his knuckles began to turn white. "You want to fix my problems through bringing more dilemmas, when Mother Nature knows-" Jack couldn't finish his sentence, because from one moment to another he felt pain in his cheek and in seconds he was in the ground full of ice.

"And you have the audacity to say those words" Helios laughed out loud like it was a bad joke.

Jack looks at him and lets a grunt come out of his mouth "Give me a break" he says as he tried to get back up on his feet. Before he could even rise up. Helios kicks him in the back, to keep Jack still on the ground.

"Before you were chosen we were happy, and we were in peace. Now there is not a day that mother is all day worried about her little Jack" Helios said mocking at him in a cynical way. "All that I hear is Jack here, Jack there. I'm sick of it" He says with anger in his voice. Helios frowned when he sees Jack's shoulders trembling. Helios thought Jack was crying but he was wrong, when Helios hears Jack laughing slightly, he feels some frustration running in his veins.

"Is this a joke for you?" Helios raised his voice almost as a scream and getting his fist ready to punch Jack's face

"I laugh of you, being jealous of me. When you might have everything. A family who cares and loves you. But here you are wasting your time on me" Jack said faltering caused of the pain in his side, he tries to take deep breaths. However, just after he finished his sentence. Jack feels a strong kick to his abdomen that sends him flying off the ground for a few seconds before he collides with a colossal rock. He let a scream as he feels the agony of the impact on his back.

"It's bothering me that, you are screwing everything up and you knew it" Helios looked thinking of something else as he looks at the horizon "You, badly grateful and spoiled brat. Mother talks so highly of you when you are such a shame for our family." He let out a huff and shakes his head "You can't run too long from your responsibilities, I still can't believe why they chose you as the spirit of winter. You don't do anything when we wear out trying to keep everything in balance, all you do is bring trouble." He was walking from one side to the other of the risk "Sometimes we wondered between us if MiM was in his senses when he chose you"

Helios attention was caught of Jack crawling to his staff slowly and, he waited patiently for Jack to attack him at any moment. Jack reaches the staff and tries to rise up but as soon as he was again on his feet. Jack feels his legs shaking, not being able to take the weight he falls to his knees. He wanted so bad to pull off the smirk on Helio's face that with his trembling arms, he raises up his staff. Both hands quivering, he holds tight as he tries to keep pointing at where Helio's was standing. Jack focus to strike him with his powers and shakes his staff. But nothing came out. He tries several times, still nothing.

"You can't even use your powers now. Pathetic" Helios starts to make his way to Jack who was looking down; shocked at his hands with his staff.

He was in front of Jack when he grabs his arm with the fire still on his hand, this makes Jack's vest and shirt being incinerated. Also, his skin being burned badly, that makes Jack close his eyes and groan of pain. He tries to escape from Helio's grip but this made the pain worse than before.

"Let me tell you an advice as your brother" Helios put himself on his knees in front of Jack who was full of bruises on his face and some part of his clothes was torn apart, he took Jack's chin bluffly and Jack grunts at the contact of his fingers that were still burning "You have to know when to give up" he smiles at him and winks.

"Consider yourself lucky, when I am angry" Helios put his hands together and flames start to come out of them "I don't have mercy, but take this as a gift" he focuses on him and throws a blast of fire from his hands. The blast hits Jack on the chest and he falls almost unconscious to the snow.

The view of jack begins to be blurred but he can see Helios beginning to walk away from him "Wait" he whispers almost inaudible, he stretches his arm trying to reach him. but as soon as he does that, Jack found himself coughing and feels blood coming out from the corner of his mouth. Jack turns around to be face up, looking at the sky. Eventually, the temperature starts to go down, and the snowflakes started to fall.

A smile began to appear on Jack's face " _At least something is fixed"_ he thought as he sees the snow falling. Jack becomes to be on shortness of breath, more and more as the time passed. The last thing to appear on Jack's mind was blurry images of people he cared about; North, Mother Nature. A woman with a little girl who both were smiling, the little girl was waving her arm as she was tempting him to follow her. Before he could even approach closer to them, darkness began to appear around him. His limbs were numbed, Jack couldn't feel anything. Before closing his eyes, he can hear the young girl screaming in the distance for him.

 _Jack!_

* * *

 **A/N: Like it? Hate it? tell me in the comments. Any suggestions are welcome. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
